


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by GingerKittyCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Do YOU want to build a snowman, Fluff, M/M, Singing, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKittyCat/pseuds/GingerKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico stays at the Jackson's apartment for the winter holidays (due to Sally offering), Percy has an obsession with watching Frozen and Nico doesn't want to build a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening my amazing demigod and mortals! Okay, so I may have watched Frozen five or six times in the past day and this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't resist.
> 
> Sorry for any and all grammar, spelling and punctuation errors. Correcting them or pointing them out would be very much appreciated. I'm also really sorry if they're out of character at all.

Percy rubbed his eyes and hauled himself off the sofa, yawning loudly. He'd been sleeping in the living room since the beginning of the winter holidays due to his friend sleeping in his room. A few weeks before, Nico had visited to inform Percy of some news about Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter, when he'd bumped into Sally. Curious, she asked Nico where he'd be spending the winter and when he mentioned he'd be staying in the Underworld, she instantly demanded he stay here. So far Nico had kept himself locked in Percy's room, sometimes reappearing for meals and whenever Sally suggested they all spent time together. 

Yawning again, Percy staggered into the kitchen, grabbing something to eat for breakfast. He poured himself some cereal, grabbed a glass of the blue lemonade his mother concocted and settled himself back on the sofa. Switching on the television, he decided to watch one of his favourite new films, Frozen. 

Sally smiled as she came into the room, carrying Percy's new baby sister. She made soft gargling noises as her wide, blue eyes curiously peered around. Her chubby cheeks were freckled and tinted a light crimson. She was dressed in a pink spotted baby grow that Paul had picked out for her. 

"Watching Frozen again?" Sally asked gently.

"Hey, the songs are catchy!" Percy said in his defensive. Sally laughed, a simple sound that was like a melody to her son's ears. 

"Maybe when there's snow, you can build a snowman." 

"Definitely." Percy grinned.

"How's Nico?" 

Percy's expression darkened slightly and he tore his eyes away from the screen. He felt strangely guilty and his food didn't seem too appealing anymore. "I don't know. He doesn't come from my room often and I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he'll come around; he's probably just not used to having someone to spend the holidays with. Just make sure he eats enough and he'll have to come out for Christmas tomorrow." Sally glanced at Percy, her eyes full of concern. "Spending so much time in the Underworld must have had a bad effect on him."

Percy nodded with agreement before turning back to the television. The first time he'd watched Frozen was on the second day Nico had stayed over and they'd watched it together. Percy had found it so amusing, especially when he found Nico laughing at certain parts then frowning, or chiding himself for singing along. Both boys had been having a great time until Nico seemed to realise he was happy. Then he wiped the smile off his face, backed away from their company and locked himself in Percy's room. Since then, he'd barely resurfaced. 

"I'll see you later." Sally whispered, kissing Percy's forehead. He kissed her cheek, ruffled his sister's thin tufts of hair then watched as they disappeared back into his mother's room. 

/

Percy had just finished watching Frozen for the third time today. He hummed the songs happily as he danced about the kitchen, aiding his mother and tidying things away. He slid along the floor in his socks, kicking his feet around and waving his arms. The biggest, cheesiest smile was spread across his face as he indulged in this simple procedure. 

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside." Percy sang, spinning around. He stopped, trying to look solemn as he stared into the distance. "Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried." 

Grabbing a dish cloth from the side, he laid it in his hands and acted like it was a glove. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." Percy continued to sing, not even flinching when he practically called himself a 'girl.'

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." He ripped the cloth off his hand, tossing it into the air and belting out the next line. "Well now they now."

He grabbed the nearby dishes, dancing around in circles with them before returning them to their rightful cupboards. "Let it go, let it go. Can't hold me back anymore! Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door." 

Percy beamed as he watched a confused Paul stride across the kitchen, pick up his phone and leave with a baffled expression. 

"I don't care what they're going to say." Percy sang loudly, smiling at the irony of the words. "Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."

Percy turned dramatically, sliding across the laminate floor. He began walking away from the sink slowly, singing all the while. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all."

He span around again, rapidly heading back towards the dishes he hadn't yet tidied away. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me." 

As he placed the last glass in it's place, he shouted the next lines, throwing his arms into the air. "I'm free."

Grinning, he slipped along the floor in the direction of the living room and his make-shift bed. "Let it go, let it go, I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry."

Percy leaped onto the sofa, standing tall and holding his hands out. "Here I stand and here I'll stay, let the storm rage on." 

Deciding it was time to finish his song there, he flung himself back onto the cushions - landing with a soft thud - and clicked the TV remote. Frozen flickered back onto the television and Percy crossed his arms behind his head, happily watch the film yet again.

/

When Percy glanced up, his whole face lit up; snow was rapidly fluttering down outside. He clambered to his feet, throwing open the window and beaming as he noticed the multiple inches of snow settled on the ground. 

"Yes! It's time to build a snowman." He shouted joyously. He halted, remembering his mother, Paul and his baby sister had left an hour ago, leaving him home alone with Nico. That meant that the only person he could build a snowman with was Nico.

Hesitantly, Percy edged towards his bedroom door, gently knocking. "Nico." 

When no response came, Percy did the only logical thing- he started to sing. 

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away." He sang softly, a pang of sadness hitting his chest as he realised how much the words could apply; he never did see Nico anymore, even if he was temporarily living in his room.

"We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." Percy paused for a moment, positioning himself before the lock so Nico could definitely hear him. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away Percy!" Nico called back, his voice harsh.

"Okay, bye." Percy sang, feeling defeated. He started to trudge away before remembering that wasn't the end of the song. His eyes sparkled with happiness as he realised he could sing further. Darting back to the door, he grinned.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride a bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."

Percy glanced up at the nearby wall, pointing at a picture of Paul and Sally. "Hang in there, Paul." 

Laughing silently at himself, he turned back to the door and changed the expression in his voice. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." Percy sang, imitating the clicking noises that Anna made in the film. 

"Nico, please, I know you're in there." His voice was softer now, sounding sadder and more solemn. "People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?"

Percy sighed, almost giving up. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He whispered. There was no reply. Nothing - not a single sound. Then the door opened and Nico's head popped out. His skin was paler than usual, his freckles clearly visible on his nose. His dark eyes were ringed with black circles and his hair was tousled. 

"If it'll shut you up, I'll build a stupid snowman." Nico snapped and Percy grinned. The younger boy's heart leaped and he scowled, irritated by his own feelings. He hated being around Percy; it hurt too much. His presence was intoxicating and Nico could only handle so much before it felt like he'd died inside. He just couldn't stand it.

"Just lemme get my winter stuff." Percy said happily, pushing the door fully open and barging past Nico. He rummaged around in his drawers, pulling out some clean jeans, a thick t-shirt, his old blue Christmas jumper and a parka. With a smile, he turned around and blushed, the smile fading from his lips. Nico was standing motionless in the doorway, his face burning hot. He was dressed in his skull-printed pyjamas bottoms, his chest bare and exposed. Nico was thinner than Percy expected, his ribs almost showing. 

"I only woke up about half an hour ago." Nico stammered, trying to explain. Percy nodded awkwardly, quickly hurrying out of the room.

"Ugh, sorry. Get some warm clothes, it's, uh, probably cold outside."

"Sure." Nico mumbled, slamming the door. Percy turned, his cheeks still crimson. Shaking his head and trying to forget the embarrassment of what just happened, he slipped into the bathroom and changed. Once dressed, he moved into the living room and waited on the sofa for his friend. 

Nico arrived several moments later, dressed in his usual black skinny jeans, military boots, a skull t-shirt and his beaten aviator jacket. He cleared his throat for Percy's attention, staring at the floor and refusing to meet his eyes. 

Percy jumped to his feet, humming a different song from Frozen whilst he collected his blue hat, gloves and scarf. "Do you not have any?" He asked, glancing at his friend. Nico shook his head, his gaze trained on his feet. 

Percy approached him carefully, pulling his bobbled hat over Nico's messy hair. The younger boy glanced up at him, forgetting about the earlier incident for a second, confused about what he was doing. Percy smiled, wrapping his scarf around Nico's neck and handing him his gloves.

"Um, what about you?" Nico asked weakly. A grin spread across Percy's face and his sea-green eyes shone with mischief and joy.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

/

Percy compacted the snow together carefully, forming a smaller ball for a head to place above the body. He glanced across at Nico who was laid flat in the snow, staring at the clouds above. His dark hair was patched with snow and his eyes held a sad expression. 

"What's wrong, Nico?" Percy asked cautiously, absent-mindedly added stones to the snowman's body.

"Nothing." Nico replied too quickly. Percy frowned, unsatisfied with that answer. Granted, he didn't know Nico as well as someone like Hazel, but he could tell something was bothering him.

"If you don't tell me, I'll sing again." Percy teased, hoping to make Nico laugh. He glared in response though Percy could identify a smile playing on his lips. 

"You're obsessed with Frozen." The younger boy stated, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, build a snowman with me. You know you want to." 

"Fine!" Nico sighed, clambering to his feet. He worked hard, moulding the snow to form suitable shapes. Percy kept glancing at him, smiling, though he could still see sadness in his eyes. It burdened his heart as he didn't know how to help and he couldn't help blaming himself. 

Percy finished his own snowman, adding the final touch with a carrot nose. He beamed at his creation before directing his gaze back to Nico. To his surprise, the son of Hades had finished his own snowman, or more like snow-skeleton. 

"Uh, that's morbid." Percy muttered to himself. Nico peered upwards, a twisted smile across his face.

"Apparently I am morbid." He replied and Percy's cheeks coloured; he hadn't expected Nico to hear him. He had to admit though, the younger boy's snow-skeleton was impressive. 

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Percy recited gently, his mind drifting back to Frozen.

"What?" Nico asked, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. Percy laughed- a soft, melodic sound that made Nico's heart do back-flips.

"Uh, it's something Elsa says in Frozen. It's in a few of her songs. It's kind of stuck in my head." Percy said.

"Oh." Nico paused for a moment, scowling at his snow-skeleton. "What is it with you and Frozen?"

"It's a brilliant film." Percy said lightly. "I love Disney." 

"Dork." 

Percy opened his mouth into a wide 'o', mocking offence. Nico smiled, a true, proper smile, before realising what he was doing and wiping it off his face.

"Why do you do that?" 

"Do what?" Nico asked innocently.

"Why don't you allow yourself to smile? It's sad not seeing you happy and your smile is cute."

"What?" Nico said, his eyes widening and cheeks heating up. He turned away, hiding his face before it gave everything away. If Percy noticed anything, he didn't let on. Smiling, he just picked up a snowball, patting it in his hands before pelting it at the son of Hades. 

"Snow ball fight?" Percy grinned, tilting his head like a small puppy dog. Nico's heart skipped a beat. Trying to keep the smile of his face, he formed his own snowball, forcefully throwing it towards the older boy. It hit his face head-on, smashing snow all over his facial features. Nico burst out laughing, grabbing his stomach and sliding sideways.

"I'm gonna get you for that." Percy smirked, wiping snow from his skin. He moulded a collection of snowballs, tossing them at Nico rapidly, one after the other. By the time he'd finished, the son of Hades was blanketed with a sheet of snow. 

Nico dusted the snow of himself, clicking his neck and grinning lopsidedly. Percy couldn't deny that his own heart started pounding faster at such an adorable sight. They both gathered snowballs, commencing a duel. They battled for hours, shrieking and howling with laughter as they caked each other with snow. 

When the sun began setting behind the horizon, and they were both soaked to the skin, they walked back to the apartment, smiling and joking as they went.

/

Percy's lips curled upwards into a small smile as he passed Nico a mug of hot chocolate. They were both changed into their pyjamas - Nico's a matching set of skull-printed cloth and Percy's a batman shirt with some black shorts- trying to warm themselves up and dry the melted snow that had settled on their skin, old clothes and hair.

"Thanks." Nico said, taking the blue mug from Percy. Little marshmallows bobbed along the surface. "Don't say we're going to watch Frozen."

Percy wrapped a fish-patterned blanket around himself as he sat down beside Nico, his own mug of hot chocolate in his hand. "But then I'd be lying."

Nico rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips. 

"Good, you're smiling again." Percy said softly, snatching up the remote and turning on the television. As the film began, a beam spread across Percy's face and Nico rolled his eyes again. "I'll have to make you watch my favourite film sometime."

"And what film would that he?" Nico asked, amused by Percy's love for Disney.

"Finding Nemo." Percy replied, his eyes sparkling with happiness. He sniffed his hot chocolate, closing his eyes and smiling, indulging in the scent of chocolate. He popped a marshmallow into his mouth and it melted immediately, soothing his throat. Opening his eyes, he sipped his drink and Nico did the same. 

"Percy, this is amazing." Nico said, glancing at his friend. His eyes matched the colour of his drink, minus the floating marshmallows.

"Thank my mom; she taught me how to make them."

Nico smiled before turning his attention back to the film. He tried to keep watching it, but his gaze kept drifting back to Percy who was staring at the screen with great interest. His heart thudded in his eyes as he glanced at his crush, finding it adorable how much he adored children's films. 

"What?" Percy asked at the end of the film, noticing Nico's gaze on him. Nico's cheeks heated and he tore his eyes away, suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting.

"Nothing." He muttered. 

"Nico, why do you always seem sad?"

"I don't."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Nico-"

"Percy, drop it!" Nico snapped. The older boy flinched, taken aback by the other's fierceness; he'd just been trying to check he was alright. Nico sighed, rising to his feet and storming towards Percy's room. Percy stumbled to his own feet, tripping over the blanket and face-planting the floor. Rubbing his face, he clambered back upwards and charged after the younger boy. He was greeted with a slammed door in his face and his bedroom lock clicked. Percy sighed.

"Nico, please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door."

"Percy, stop freaking singing!" Nico shouted through the door. Percy leaned his body back against it and slid downwards, placing his face in his hands. 

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what else to do."

"How about leave me alone?!"

"But Nico, didn't we have a good time?" 

"Percy-" Nico sighed on the other side of the door and then he did the thing Percy never thought he'd do- he sang. "I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

"Staying away never helped Elsa! Just let me in." Percy shouted back, jumping back to his feet.

"I'm not Elsa! Life isn't your films, Percy. It hurts and it's painful and it's not a fairy tale!" 

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Because being near you hurts me, Percy!"

"How could it hurt you?"

"Holy Hades, are you really that stupid? Everyone else figured it out. Jason did, Piper did, Hazel did, Leo did, Frank did, even Annabeth did-" Percy's heart hurt at the mention of his old girlfriend- "I bet even your mom has figured it out. Why can't you, Percy?"

"Figure what out?"

"How about I put it in terms you'll freaking understand? In the terms of your stupid film, If you're Anna, then I'm Kristoff."

"You what?"

"I love you, you freaking dim-witted, blind idiot. I love you and it's killing me." Nico's voice cracked and through the door, Percy could hear him sobbing.

"Nico, let me in." He whispered. To his surprise, the lock clicked and the door opened. Nico looked at him glumly, his eyes brimming with sadness, tears trailing down his face, and his bottom lip trembling. 

"One thing about Anna and Kristoff-" Percy began, his voice shaking. Nico frowned, wondering why he'd chosen now to bring up that stupid Disney film. "-is that they end up together in the end."

"Yeah, so." Nico snapped, furious that Percy had chosen to focus more on some film than what he'd said. He had half a mind to shadow-travel away and hide.

"If you're Kristoff," Percy said carefully. "And I'm Anna then does that mean we'll end up together."

"What are you trying to say?" Nico asked, completely lost and confused. He had no idea what Percy was trying to imply and it was messing with his head. He didn't want to get the wrong idea either and do something he'd later regret. 

"You're really not making this easy." Percy stated, a small smile playing on his lips. He sighed. "Nico, I like you. I really, really like you."

"Like me?"

"Ugh." Percy sighed again, realising that he'd have to show Nico and snap him out of his surprise or confusion or whatever emotion seemed to be clouding his understanding. Percy leaned forward, planting a kiss on Nico's cheek. The younger boy's face lit up like a red traffic light. 

"Do you understand now?"

"Uh, um, uh-" Nico mumbled, unable to find the words. In all his years crushing on Percy, he had never, not even once, dreamed that he'd have his feelings returned. He was surprised, gobsmacked in fact, but also pleased. He wanted to cry with happiness. 

"Like I said, I really, really like you Nico!" Percy said gently. A smile finally broke out across Nico's face and tears pricked his eyes. He rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Percy and hugging him tightly. He buried his face into the creases of his shirt, trying not to cry. The older boy smelled like sea-water and, for the first time, the scent was completely comforting to Nico.

Percy hugged him back, closing his eyes and allowing his happiness to settle in. When Nico finally pulled away, Percy smirked at him mischievously. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"No, Percy."

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face." He began singing, tugging his bedroom door shut. Nico jumped before folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Percy. "And then suddenly I bump into you."

"No."

"Please." Percy begged, widening his sea-green eyes so he looked like a puppy. Nico's scowl deepened as he attempted to resist the other's cuteness. 

"No, Percy." He said firmly, but he already knew he'd lost. Percy blinked, making his bottom lip quiver and changing his whole expression so he looked heartbroken. Nico sighed. "Fine!" 

"Yes!" Percy beamed, his whole face lighting up and shining with happiness. Nico rolled his eyes though he couldn't bite back a smile.

"I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." Nico sang, sounding very unenthusiastic. "And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."

"But with you-" Percy's singing was a lot more enthusiastic and his expression showed just how much he was enjoying it. 

"But with you I found my place."

"I see your face." 

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before." They both sang and Percy grabbed Nico hand, encouraging him to dance. The contrast between their enthusiasm would have been enough to make anyone laugh, but Percy persisted with the song, belting out the words as Nico practically spoke them. "Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Love is an open door."

"With you." Percy smirked, slipping on some socks and sliding along the floor. Percy's hand in Nico's caused him to be dragged along and he frowned, though his lips were still curled upwards in a guilty smile. 

"With you."

"With you."

"With you."

"Love is an open door." Percy laughed, letting go of Nico's hands and dancing around.

"I mean, it's crazy." Nico said bluntly, refusing to sing properly. 

"What?"

"We finish eat other's-"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was gonna say." Nico tried to say neutrally, but he couldn't stop himself from giggling at the face Percy had pulled when he'd recited his last line. Knowing he'd probably regret it later, Nico gave in to singing.

"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me. Jinx! Jinx again!" Percy eyes danced with joy as Nico allowed him to follow the film's choreography and joined him in busting out those silly dance moves. 

"Our mental synchronisation can have but one explanation."

"You-"

"-And I-" 

"-Were just meant to be." They sang together. Nico's cheeks heated as Percy took his hand, but otherwise, he tried to appear unfazed. He hated to admit it, he really did, but he was having fun.

"Say goodbye to the pain of the past; we don't have to feel it anymore. Love is an open door, love is an open door. Life could be so much more with you, with you, with you, with you. Love is an open door."

"And I'm not going to ask you to marry me." Nico laughed as they stopped dancing. 

"Good." Percy smiled. "Though I do have something to ask you." 

"Um, yeah?" Nico was suddenly starting to feel nervous, wondering what Percy would want to ask him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Percy asked, his voice trembling slightly. Nico didn't reply- he just flung his arms around Percy and hugged his tightly, thoroughly overwhelmed and biting back tears. After everything he'd been through, he never even dreamed this would happen. He was almost scared that it would be a dream and he'd wake up any second, alone and crying in the Underworld. But this wasn't a dream. This was real life. 

"O-of course!" Nico stammered. Percy beamed, kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I didn't think it'd end up this long; I only planned to do a short one-shot including one or two Frozen songs and snowman building. The plot bunnies seemed to have overwhelmed me and this was the result, but ah well :3 I hope you enjoyed this and all the kinds of support - reading, kudos, bookmarks and comments - will be very much appreciated. Thank you in advance.


End file.
